


Coffee

by Confusedeitherway



Series: I've Grown With You [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confusedeitherway/pseuds/Confusedeitherway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's past, via coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

Tony in front of strangers will insist he drinks his coffee black, like his white wife beaters after he spends too long working on his cars. Truthfully, he likes cappuccinos. His mother used to drink them in the mornings while they would sit and talk about their day. He would get the foamed milk with a drip of honey at the bottom, and they would sip at their cups until his driver would pull into the drive and Tony would be forced to drag his feet out the door with the aroma of vanilla and espresso clinging to the smudge of lipstick that would always end up on his cheek. 

The house out on 5th smells faintly of Maria’s favorite blend and he can barely stand to walk through it without wanting to do something stupid or lock himself away in order to deal with the bittersweet memories of seeing her sail around the corner in the mornings with two cups in hand. To this day, he had no idea if Howard was ever in that kitchen. In their lives. 

The horrible irony of Howard being one of the leaders in the technological world was he never heard about breakthroughs in anything else. Like antidepressants and learning exactly why he seemed to feel nothing but despair when he would meet Tony’s eyes.


End file.
